


Good Soldiers Follow Orders

by The_Female_Gaymer



Series: Sun and Moon [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pegging, Wrestling, bottom!Danse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Female_Gaymer/pseuds/The_Female_Gaymer
Summary: “I’ve been working.” Kori plucked the book out of Danse’s hands, and moved on top of him. She gave him a wicked smirk. “Now it’s time to play.”





	Good Soldiers Follow Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sexiest thing Danse has ever done...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342870) by The Lady of Shennanigans. 



> Gentle reminder I've got a writing requests page! <http://dylawa.tumblr.com/writing-requests>
> 
> Like what I write? Head on over and we'll talk, and Ko-fi's are nice as well!

It started out innocently enough. A peaceful night at the Red Rocket, where Danse was reading in the bedroom, and Kori was baking bread, now that they had an oven installed inside. Her humming filled the tiny truck stop, and the sound of crickets outside were washed away by the whooshing of air from the ceiling fan. Sometimes, Danse would dog-ear his place in his book and let the fan blow through the pages, back and forth, and letting that sound overcome him. The smell of freshly baked bread made him sink even further into the bed, comfy and content. 

It had been a peaceful day, followed by a peaceful evening. Even with the fall of the Institute and the Brotherhood’s departure from the Commonwealth, days and evenings like those were rare. Of course, Danse had had to participate in renovations for the Starlight Drive-in settlement, and that required some shouting and commanding, but there was no gunfire. There was no danger. The day had been slow, and calm. Almost too calm. Lazy, in a way. Danse found himself missing the busy days, where there was always something to be done, someone’s orders to follow, but such was the way of life. Those days would return eventually, especially with Kori as leader of the Minutemen.

The bread was set on the counter, and then the vault dweller sauntered into the bedroom. She jumped onto the bed next to Danse, curling up against him, and he wrapped an arm around her without glancing away from his reading. 

“It smells wonderful,” he commented. “Do we have any Brahmin butter?”

“Mhmm.” Kori jabbed her fingers into Danse’s side, causing him to jolt, and she giggled. “We’ve got butter. Don’t worry, darling.”

“That makes me a happy man.” Danse kissed the top of her head, and yelped when Kori tickled him again. “Stop that!” he demanded, though he was hiding a grin. “I’m trying to read here.”

“I’ve been working.” Kori plucked the book out of Danse’s hands, and moved on top of him. She gave him a wicked smirk, before wedging her fingers into both of his sides, and the ex-Paladin gasped on a laugh. “Now it’s time to play.”

“No! Stop!” Danse gasped out, hands coming to take a rough hold of Kori’s, but she was relentless, and it left him breathless and weak. He finally managed to roll them over, and he turned the tables by doing the same thing to Kori. When she arched her neck to bark out a laugh, he took advantage of the weakness and rubbed his stubble into her neck, which caused her to cry out and spasm at the tickling.

“ _ Adrian Danse,  _ that is  _ cheating! _ ” she shouted, and Danse just laughed at the use of his first name. Normally, Kori only pulled that when he was in serious trouble, serious danger, or she was chiding him in that motherly way of hers that he adored so much.

Things took a turn when Kori slotted her thigh in between Danse’s, and rubbed her leg against what lay resting there. On Danse’s sharp, surprised intake of breath, Kori jumped at her chance and pushed Danse up and off of her, only to slam him back down, their positions reversed yet again as they now lay backwards on the bed. Her leg remained in between his, and her hands-- one metal, one flesh-- pushed firmly down on his shoulders.

Danse blinked up in surprise, and Kori only smirked down at him, a surprisingly lecherous looking thing for something so innocent.

… and then she was right back to tickling him, rucking up his shirt and this time opting to tickle his armpits. Danse shrieked and writhed, though less so because doing so rubbed his half-interested chub against Kori’s thigh. Still, even that slight friction made him fill out more, though he did his best to combat his rising arousal.

Soon enough, Danse was on top again, only this time, when he went to tickle Kori with his beard, his face went lower, just below her collarbone and above her breast, and his hands held onto her thighs in a near vice-like grip. Kori giggled and whined all in the same breath; one hand grasped at the back of his shirt, while the other tangled in his hair and pulled, trying to get him to relent. The ex-Paladin grunted, thankful that his body wasn’t completely slotted against Kori’s so that she wouldn’t feel the twitch of his nearly completely hard cock at the pain.

The pulling reached a point where the pain overpowered the pleasure, however, and he had to pull up and away. At that point, Kori moved to slot her lips against Danse’s, and all too eagerly he accepted, breathing hotly into the kiss. Her hands moved to splay out across his chest, though he was still in a thin cotton shirt, and she laughed when one of his hands moved underneath her waist to hold at the small of her back.

Danse grunted when the vault dweller forced him up, and pushed him backwards on the bed yet again. His head landed on the pillow with a soft thud, and when Kori moved back on top of him, he offered up a smirk and moved to take a hold of her waist, tickle her from beneath instead of on top.

But in a flash of movement, Kori had snatched up his wrists, and she pinned them to either side of his head.

“ _ Stay _ ,” she growled, and her voice had taken on an unfamiliar edge. Something low and commanding. Her face was cast in shadow from the light above them, and her pear-green eyes bore into his umber ones with an authority that he couldn’t possibly bring himself to deny.

Danse opened his mouth to tease her for commanding him that way… and instead only ended up letting loose a soft, broken moan as his cock strained in his underwear.

His mouth snapped shut a moment later when Kori reeled her head back and stared down at Danse in momentary shock. The ex-Paladin felt the heat flushing his face in his embarrassment, and was sure that his face was scarlet at this point. Just as he was about to apologize, opening his mouth to do so, Kori moved in and swept up his tongue with hers. She stole the breath from his lungs, and Danse’s eyes widened at the sudden aggression, the power behind it. His wrists strained, but only very slightly-- Kori had a firm grip on him and was surprisingly strong. More than Danse gave her credit for.

Kori only pulled away when she needed to breathe, and by that point Danse was lightheaded and dizzy as well. He licked his lips, tasting Kori on them, and jumped when a hand left his wrist and snaked down to palm at his cock.

“I wonder,” she mused quietly, “what caused  _ that  _ response…?”

“It’s-- I don’t--” Danse swallowed thickly, focusing growing more and more difficult as Kori touched him. When she let go of his other wrist, he instinctively moved to take a hold of Kori’s hips again, and her eyes narrowed in on his arms so sharply, he stopped mid-movement.

“Hands by your head,” she commanded, and Danse obeyed so quickly, without question or hesitation, that Kori’s eyes nearly popped out of her head for a split second. But then, she was back to that confident, wicked smirk of hers, and she squeezed the head of Danse’s cock  through his underwear. Danse choked at the motion.

“So  _ that’s  _ it, huh? You like having commands to follow, soldier?”

“Uhn…” Danse nodded so quickly, he was certain he’d caused himself brain damage. Kori  _ knew _ this, had known since they had started their arrangement more than a year ago, which had quickly spiraled out of control into a blossoming romance. But now, more than ever, both of them knew, that Danse needed to be ordered around more than anything else.

Kori’s lecherous grin faded into something sweet and caring, and she started working off Danse’s shirt before saying, “Come on. Let’s get you out of these clothes.” He attempted to sit up, but one warning look from Kori had him flopping back down, only arching this way and that and doing the bare minimum, until he lay bare beneath her. Kori smiled, and before long her own clothes joined the pile at the foot of the bed.

“Very good,” she praised Danse, and he swallowed and shifted semi-uneasily. His mind was fading in and out, it felt like-- he’d been in subspace before, but something about the edge of consciousness and unconsciousness now seemed like a deeper drop. A drop he wasn’t sure he was ready to trust Kori to catch him at the bottom of.

Kori pulled back and away, and grabbed a spare pillow that had been stuffed between the wall and the bed. “Flip onto your stomach for me, darling.”

Danse nodded, wondering when his throat had gotten so tight, so choked up, but he did as asked, and hated the shaking of his arms as he did as Kori asked. Before he let himself fully rest on the bed, Kori shoved the pillow between his hips and the bed. He grunted a little when the coarse covering on the pillow provided his cock with some much desired friction, but Kori noticed immediately when he thrust a little into it.

“No no. Keep still.”

He shivered in protest, but he obeyed. He was rewarded with a hand smoothing up his spine, which urged every inch of him into relaxing. He took the pillow still at his head and stuffed his arms under it, not quite letting himself completely go yet. The drop into subspace was looking more and more alluring, but it was still deep, thick with fog.

“Danse,” Kori whispered, and it reverberated through his bones. “Give me a color, darling. Are you green? Tell me if you trust me, Dansey.”

And just like that, he snapped. He took the plummet, and his world devolved into nothing but Kori, Kori,  _ Kori _ .

“Green,” he mumbled out, his whole body shuddering violently, before falling still and pliant. “Green, I’m green.”

Kori’s hand continued to smooth up and down his back, her flesh hand, and her metal one, when it came to touch his hind, was warm to the touch somehow. “Danse… I want to fuck you. Will you let me? Can I make you feel good the way you make me feel good?”

“Yeah,” he choked out, nodding into his pillow and glancing back at Kori with glassy eyes. “Yes. Please.”

The vault dweller smiled sweetly, and she didn’t leave the bed as she reached over to the dresser and opened up the bottom drawer. She pulled out a container of lube, and then a strange looking blue dildo-- it had a basic phallic shape, with all the basic veins and ridges, but at the opposite end was some sort of plug, with a smaller, yet similar shape.

Danse didn’t get much time to wonder or to stare at it. Kori was already unscrewing the lid of the lube, and dipping a single finger inside. Her metal hand smoothed down his flank, before spreading him apart, and her flesh hand moved to circle around the pucker of his hole. Danse jolted at the cool lube, and the strange sensation of such an intimate touch when he himself was never so gentle on his own. He bit his lip and pushed back, but Kori pressed him back down into the sheets.

“ _ Stay _ ,” she reminded him, and Danse whined and buried his face into the pillow. 

When the first finger finally pushed inside, it was like a dam opened, and Danse moaned again for the first time since Kori had initially pinned him down. His body trembled like a leaf in the wind, and when she started pressing in a second finger, he thought he was going to fall apart. Kori leaned down to whisper to him.

“You look so good like this,” she promised him, kissing his shoulder where his scar from their battle with the Institute lay. “You’re doing so good, darling. Just keep relaxing for me. Just lay there. You’re doing wonderfully.”

Danse rubbed his forehead into the pillow, and spread his legs wider, before turning his head to one side and panting, eyes shut tight and head spinning. He knew bliss, and he knew pressure, and pleasure, and pain, and Kori’s voice, and nothing else.

“You know what I’d like to do with you sometime?”

All Danse could grace the vault dweller with was a curious grunt, and he cracked open one eye to stare back at her. She leaned down again, so she could whisper into his ear.

“Sometime, when you’re more accustomed to this, I’d like to eat you out. I’d like to have you lay out just like this, and I’d like to tongue-fuck you open until you cum just from my hot, wet mouth alone.”

Danse shook wildly, and couldn’t help himself from bucking his hips into the pillow beneath him as Kori worked in a third finger.

“You know… there’s a pre-war social rule.” Kori bottomed out to the third knuckle, and arched her fingers inside of Danse’s walls, and the man choked out on a strangled groan of pleasure. “A pre-war rule, where, if you lick something… it’s yours. Forever and always. No one can take it from you. And we wouldn’t ever want  _ anyone  _ to take you from me, now, would we?”

“No,” he gasped out in agreement, thighs trembling as he thrust minutely against the pillow. Kori tutted and rested her mechanical hand on the small of his back, insisting he stay still.

“Be a good boy, Danse.”

Kori withdrew her fingers, and took a hold of the blue dildo. She lubed up the shorter end with a very thin coat, and Danse watched, enraptured, as she thrust it inside of herself. Because of its flared shape, the toy stayed put, and when she flexed her muscles around it, the fake cock twitched almost as if it was real and her own. Danse felt his cock pulse at the sight, and only now did he realize that the space between the pillow and his body was warm and damp.

“Give me a color, darling,” she whispered as she lubed up her cock, dropping a generous dollop on the head.

“Green,  _ fuck _ , green,” he babbled, reaching back for Kori blindly with one hand. “Green,  _ please _ . Please…”

With a nod, Kori leaned down and kissed Danse’s shoulder again, before moving to position her cock at his hole. It was so much slicker than her fingers had been before, and the dildo teased him as it slid up and down. It caught on his rim several times, but never slid in. He rubbed his eyes into the pillow, hating himself for how teary he was getting over this.

Still, Kori only gently hushed him, and after a minute or two of praising him for his patience, for being a good boy, finally,  _ finally _ , she pressed inside.

Danse’s back immediately arched, and his mouth parted on a silent cry of pleasure and pain. The stretch, the burn, was far more than he was accustomed to from just fingers alone. He was overwhelmed, completely consumed by the feeling of Kori pushing into him achingly slowly. When the head of the toy popped in, Danse jolted and whimpered.

“Sshhh, sshhhh,” Kori soothed him, hands coming to press at his tensed shoulders. Gently, she eased him back into the bed, keeping her hips statue still as he adjusted to the girth of the toy. “You’re okay, darling. You’re doing wonderfully. Can you give me a color?”

The ex-Paladin panted harshly, and tried to form the word around his lips, but his brain felt so disconnected from everything other than the space between his thighs and his hips, he could only make incoherent sound. And so, Kori tried again.

“Okay. That’s okay. How about you just nod instead? Are you in any pain?”

Danse nodded, and Kori hummed with concern.

“Do you want me to pull out?”

_ No, no! _ Danse shook his head frantically, which made Kori laugh a little.

“Okay, okay. Do you want me to keep going, or do you need a little more time?” There was a pause, before Kori realized that hadn’t been phrased in a way in which Danse could nod or shake his head. “Do you want a little more time?”

“Yes.” His voice was sticky and shaking, but his words came out regardless.

“Okay. That’s okay. Take your time, darling.”

Danse released a shaking sigh, and finally fell completely limp. He stared over at the Minuteman flag on the wall above the dresser, counting the tears and holes along the bottom seam as his body gradually adjusted to the intrusion. His breathing evened out when his eyes had trailed about halfway along the bottom of the flag, and at that point, he’d counted twenty seven tears and eight holes. And all the while, Kori remained motionless, smoothing her hands along Danse’s heated skin.

When he reached the end of the line of the blue flag, Danse cleared his throat, having somewhat come back to himself in the span of time between the initial penetration and where they were now.

“Okay,” he whispered. “I’m ready for more.”

“Okay. Just breathe for me, Danse.”

And so Kori continued to press in, and Danse shuddered again, but didn’t tense. He forced himself to stay pliant and still, accepting of anything and everything Kori could and would give him. He felt impossibly filled, and even then, she filled him more and more. Halfway in, he told her to stop, and they waited, and she whispered soft praise into his ear until he urged her to finish.

When Kori was seated to the hilt, Danse shifted around experimentally, and moaned as the toy did the same, pressing against his walls and amplifying the feeling of fullness. Kori hushed him gently.

“Are you good, darling?”

Danse swallowed and nodded, eyes shut as he bit his lip and rested his head on the pillow beneath him. He shifted so that his legs were slightly further apart, allowing Kori to press in farther, and he thrust back against her slightly. To his surprise, her hands shot down to take a hold of his hips and to hold him still.

“Whoa there, cowboy. I don’t want you to strain yourself. Let me take care of you, alright? Just lay there and relax. I’ll give you what you need.”

Panic settled deep in Danse’s heart when Kori started to pull out, but it was only momentary before she thrust back in, small little thrusts to get him accustomed to the movement. The friction against those sensitive walls caused Danse to release his bitten lip and pant openly, drooling slightly on the pillow beneath him. When a hand came to pet in his hair, he shivered and whimpered.

“Good boy,” Kori whispered, and a lance of pleasure jolted down his spine at the praise. “Taking me so well. Does it feel good?”

Wordlessly, the ex-Paladin nodded, soft moans bubbling forth from his throat unbidden. He leaned into Kori’s touch like a man starved, which forced him to lift his head from the pillow, and his breath trembled in between moans.

“Good boy,” she praised him again, and her thrusting grew in pace and consistency, the halting, stuttering movements from before gaining fluidity as the speed increased. Kori’s movements began to rock Danse gently into the bed, and his own moaning picked up, growing louder and more frequent. His hands clenched into either side of the pillow beneath his head, and his cock ached beneath him, unimaginably hard and weeping.

“Don’t hold back, darling. Let me hear you. Tell me how you feel.”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Danse sobbed, throwing his head back and gasping when Kori repositioned herself and rubbed past that sensitive spot inside of him on every other thrust. “Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . Oh, God, damn it,  _ more _ .”

Kori laughed softly, and moved so that she was planking over Danse. She kissed behind the shell of his ear softly, before picking up the speed and strength of her thrusts. The resulting gasp and increase in moans was music to her ears, and she nibbled against the sensitive skin behind his jaw on a particularly deep grind of her hips.

Danse hadn’t even figured that Kori was getting pleasure out of this as well, until she settled deep inside him and ground firmly against him a couple times. Each press drew out a shaking pant from her lips, and that hot breath against Danse’s skin drove him absolutely insane.

“Please fuck me,” he gasped out, feeling neglected as her little movements weren’t enough to stimulate him like before. “Please fuck me, Kori, please, I-- I can’t--”

And when her mechanical left hand came to grasp at the front of his throat-- not squeezing, not choking, just holding-- and she pulled out almost completely before pounding back in, Danse  _ screamed  _ with white hot burning pleasure.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Kori hissed, and she ground into him again, before pulling out and slamming back in again with the same strength as before. She wasn’t rough with him, but it was hard and fast, because all she wanted was to keep hearing those sweet fucked-out little moans, those cries of passion in the throes of pleasure, and her name on incoherent lips. “That’s it, Danse, you take it so good, you take my cock so good…”

And the rock of their bodies together, coupled with the friction it gave to his cock, the hand around his throat, and her hot breath against his ear and his skin, set Danse off towards the inevitable climb towards climax. He shouted out in frustration, the climb too slow, threatening to completely and entirely overwhelm him before he had even cum. Desperately, his hands scrambled in the sheets, until Kori’s right hand came to rest over his, lacing their fingers tightly as her palm pressed on top of his hand.

“I’m gonna--” he gasped out, the air being punched from his lungs faster than he could suck it in. “Gonna--  _ cum _ \--”

“Yeah, that’s it, Danse. That’s it. Let go. Good,  _ good boy _ , cum for me.”

And then, the climb was too quick, over all too soon because of Kori’s praise, because of Kori’s breath on his skin, the rumble of her words, Kori,  _ Kori,  _ and Danse was distantly aware of someone screaming as his cock strained, and pulsed between his stomach and the pillow beneath him, more powerful and  _ wet _ than he could ever remember. He could feel the dampness blossoming beneath him, rubbing into his skin, but all he could do was writhe and thrust desperately against the sheets, sobbing and trembling like he was being electrocuted.

The climb back down was slow-- he swore it was the longest orgasm he had ever had-- and by the time he was semi-lucid again, Kori was slowly pulling out of him. When the head of the toy popped free and cool air washed over his skin, he shivered, still blinking blearily into nothing as he tried to come back to himself.

“Good boy,” Kori hummed as she removed the toy from herself. She wrapped it up in someone’s shirt for later cleaning and then reached for Danse, her hands pulling gently at his right shoulder. Danse let the woman flip him over, and he was sure his face was a mess of drool and tears and an all-too red flush, but the woman only smiled sweetly down at him, and kissed both of his cheeks as she cleaned up his stomach with a discarded clothing item.

“Kori--” Danse choked the name out, and then had to clear his throat, not expecting it to be so dry and cracking. “Did you, uh…”

“Don’t worry about me,” she praised him, kissing his temple this time as she tossed away the impromptu rag. “You did amazingly for your first time. I’m very proud of you.”

But the ex-Paladin frowned at that, and shook his head as he reached for Kori. He took a hold of her by her hips, pulling her up the length of his body until she was hovering over his face. Sure enough, when he was met with her sex, the evidence of her arousal was plain as day.

“Danse, honey,” the vault dweller started, but Danse silenced her with a long, slow lick from perineum to clit.

“Green,” was all he muttered out, before urging her to sit flat, and then he went to work, grunting and lapping up every last inch of her. Eventually, he urged Kori into thrusting against his open mouth, and it was only a few minutes before the woman shuddered and came, hands curling into his hair and holding him still as she ground out the last throes of her own pleasure.

When Kori stood, Danse protested with a small whine, but she did not leave his sight-- she exited the room far enough to grab some water, but not far enough to be out of vision, and she hurried back with that and a rag. She handed one can of water to Danse as she settled down next to him on the bed, and kept the other for herself, but not before covering up the damp spot on the bed with the cloth she’d grabbed. Half of Danse’s water was completely gone before he realized it, unaware of just how parched he’d truly been.

When he was finished drinking, Kori took the water from him and set it on the dresser, before throwing the sheets over the both of them and tangling her limbs with his. Danse wrapped his own arms around Kori, sniffling as she wiped at his still-teary eyes.

“You may be a little sore tomorrow,” she warned him with a gentle peck to his cheek. “But so long as you drink plenty of water and take it easy, you’ll be okay.”

But Danse only chuckled, resting his forehead against Kori’s and sighing contentedly.

“Worth it,” he mumbled, relaxing as her hands came to tangle and run through his hair. “So, so worth it. It’s okay. I’m okay.”

And Kori kissed Danse on his forehead, before holding his head to her beating heart, right where he belonged.


End file.
